Pirates of Mobius
by Kyoru-Sonamy Fan
Summary: Captain Sonic, Captain of the Red Hering, has now embarked on new journey to find the most wanted treasure in all of Mobius! Along with Amy Rose and his crew mates will they succeed? Also, will romance blossom on this adventure? SonAmy!


**Pirates of Mobius**

Hello and welcome to my new fanfic! I've been putting a lot of thought into this fanfic, and trust me, it's going to be a great one! I hope you enjoy this and please review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own every fan character in this story. (Too many to name...)

**The Red Hering:**

"Man, this boat needs a new paint job" stated Sonic, stroking the sides of his ship.

"Captain! Captain!" cried the first mate Kenny. "It's urgent come quick!".

"What now? You found a spider and you want me to kill it for you?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Well, no, that was last week remember?" said Kenny. "I'm serious captain! Come come!".

Sonic followed Kenny up to the steering deck. All of his crewmates were there pointing at something on the horizon. Sonic grabbed the telescope and looked through it at where they were all pointing. He then realised, it was a Navy Ship.

"Oh golly gosh" cursed Sonic retracting the telescope. "They never give up do they? Stubborn cowards".

"What's the form of action captain!" asked Kenny drastically.

"Hmm" thought Sonic stroking his chin. "What would we usually do?".

"Um...fight back?" suggested Bogar, colliding his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Hmm, good thought Bogar! Fight back!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Battle positions!" shouted Lex.

Everyone then scrambled to their positions. Some went down to the canons below deck, some loaded the rifles. Some went to the look-out tower on the mast. Sonic however, stood on the steering deck staring into space. Then, his daydream got broken.

A huge explosion rocked the ship. The blast was fired from the Navy Ship.

"Ah crud! My ship!" exclaimed Sonic, rushing to where the blast had hit. "Ah! At least that's one less bit I have to get painted".

Another blast was fired at his ship. It then hit the main mast. The mast then swayed and started to fall.

"Make way!" shouted Sonic running for cover.

The mast then fell heavily in the middle of the ship. It felt like a minor tremor on the boat alone. Sonic then looked out of his hiding place at a single crewmate who was standing next to the mast in shock. The crewmate had just got out of the way when the mast hit.

"You're lucky you're as skinny as a stick mate!" shouted Sonic smiling to himself. "That mast would've crushed you if you had been a bit larger around the waistline!".

The crewmate just nodded and smiled wearily. He then fainted. Sonic just looked at him strangely.

"Maybe he doesn't like being called skinny?" thought Sonic to himself.

Another blast hit the ship. Sonic cursed to himself and went down to the canon deck.

"What the bloody heck is going on here!" yelled Sonic nearly tripping down the stairs. "We're not doing anything!".

"It's not our fault captain!" exclaimed Kenny. "The canons had been stuffed with rum bottles!".

"Rum bottles...?" questioned Sonic, looking around with shifty eyes.

"Yes, it took us a while to get them out. I mean, who would put rum bottles in canons!" exclaimed Kenny scoffing.

"Maybe, whoever did it wanted them to be hidden from everyone else so he could have them to himself?" suggested Sonic shrugging.

The whole crew just looked at him strangely, but then started loading the canons.

Sonic went back up to the first deck and when he saw what was up there his eyes grew wide.

The Navy had gotten on board the ship.

"I think I'll just be going back downstairs ay" said Sonic turning around to head downstairs.

"Not so fast" stated a stern voice grabbing Sonic's collar. "You have a little debt to pay to us".

"Debt? What debt?" asked Sonic innocently.

"You're under arrest" stated the stern voice.

He then cuffed Sonic and took him onto the Navy ship. The rest of Sonic's crewmates were taken into the dungeon quarters.

"So what's my sentence?" asked Sonic casually.

"Your sentence, is death" stated one of the General Officers.

"D-Death!" screamed Sonic.

"Yes, get over it" said the Navy Officer.

Sonic got thrown into the dungeon quarters with his fellow crewmates, and awaited what was to become of him.

**Wilkenshire Manor:**

"Amy, I'm going out" stated her Father. "I'm going to see who's getting hung today".

Amy sped around the corner and looked her father dead in the eye.

"It's like a sport for you isn't it!" exclaimed Amy clenching her fists.

"Amy dearest, I know you're very strongly opposed to the hanging process--"

"Damn right I am! It's so wrong!" yelled Amy, firing up. "Seeing a poor, defenceless human being getting his neck broken!".

"It's their own fault that they're getting that punishment! They should think about their actions!" said her father raising his voice.

"That's so sick! I cannot believe you!" shouted Amy.

Amy then ran down the hall to her room.

"Women...!" cried her father shaking his head.

He then opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

**Amy's Room:**

Amy lay on her bed still fired up.

"He has always liked to watch people suffer..." said Amy faintly. "Just like mum...".

Amy then turned over and looked over at a photo of her and her mum. Amy then felt her eyes getting all teary. She then looked away and hugged her pillow tight.

"I wish...I wish you were still here" whispered Amy, now crying silently to herself.

Amy then sat up, wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked out of the room.

"You were always against hanging, so I'm going to do this for you mum" stated Amy who then walked hastily down the hallway.

**Noose Barracks:**

Amy's father arrived at the Noose Barracks where the hanging process occured. There was a huge crowd, which was quite unusual for a Monday afternoon.

"Excuse me, is there something special happening this evening?" asked her father to a nearby bystander.

"Haven't you heard? They caught the infamous Captain Sonic and are going to hang him right here right now!" exclaimed the excited bystander.

"Well slap me sideways" said her father. "This is going to be good".

A man dressed in red robes approached the hanging platform and started to speak.

"My fellow citizens! It is a pleasure for me to introduce the most greatest hanging of all time! We have caught the infamous Captain Sonic and his time has come!" exclaimed the man in robes.

All of the crowd cheered quite loudly. The man in robes then bowed and exited off the platform. Then drums started humming. A few Navy Officers went onstage leading the infamous Captain Sonic.

All of the crowd booed at the sight of Captain Sonic. Some people even threw stuff at him.

"Hey hey hey!" yelled Sonic angrily. "Watch it you little buggars!".

Then one macho Navy Officer punched Sonic across the face. The whole crowd cheered even louder.

"Ouch, did you have to?" asked Sonic looking up at the macho-looking Navy Officer.

"Yes, I did" stated the Navy Officer.

The Navy Officers then shoved Sonic up onto the stool and situated the noose around his neck.

"Okay, this is it!" stated the man in robes. "Countdown everybody!".

Everyone started counting down from ten.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

Sonic struggled fiercely to somehow slide his way out of the noose, but it was tightly around his neck. He felt the Navy Officers hands grip the stool, in order to pull it away from his balance and let him fall to his death.

"4, 3, 2--".

"Stop this!" screamed a voice in the crowd.

The countdown then stopped and everyone went silent. Everyone looked around as to who said that, but this girl needed no introduction. Amy pushed her way through the crowd towards the front.

She then stood up on the platform and faced the crowd.

"This is so wrong! You are watching defenceless human beings dying! How can you call this entertainment! It makes me sick that we're all from the same race! All of you are behaving like animals and there's no other way to put it! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" screamed Amy, gasping for breath.

Everyone just stared at Amy and started whispering to one another.

"Miss, please step down from the platform" said the man in robes.

"Make me ponsy!" yelled Amy.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, some even laughed.

Someone at the back of the crowd jumped up onto a mans' shoulders and threw something at Sonic. Amy heard Sonic snicker. She turned around and saw Sonic had caught the object in his hands. It was a knife.

She then was at a loss for words when Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. She then nearly had a heart-attack when she saw Sonic putthe knife to her neck.

"One more step and I'll kill the lass!" shouted Sonic.

Everyone froze and gasped.

The Navy Officers quickly leapt up onto the platform to rescue Amy from Sonic's clutches but only to see the knife Sonic was holding go even closer to Amy's fragile neck.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Amy struggling in Sonic's grip.

"Just play along, I'll get us both out of this" whispered Sonic into Amy's ear.

Amy just stood there, unaware of what to do. She then saw her father come to the front of the crowd.

"Put my daughter down! You slime-bag!" cried her father.

"Can it you old giezer" stated Sonic.

Sonic then raised the knife to the noose and started cutting away. He still held Amy close. The rope that was binded around his neck then was cut lose.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Sonic. He then backed away, with Amy still in his grasp.

"Let her go!" cried her father racing after the pair. The Navy Officers followed.

Sonic then went to the edge of the building and looked down and smiled. (A/N: The Noose Barracks are on the top of a stone building which backs onto a cliff face).

"Don't go any further!" shouted her father.

Sonic grinned, held Amy close and stepped back even closer to the edge.

"Well! Do something!" cried her father.

The Navy Officers stepped towards Sonic meanincily, but Sonic just laughed.

"Sorry toots but this will save both you and me" whispered Sonic.

Sonic then leapt back and flipped backwards over the edge.

Amy screamed a blood-curdling scream while Sonic just laughed.

Everyone up above on the Noose Barracks sped to the edge and gasped and screamed at the pair of them falling.

"Quick! All Navy Officers to the pier!" shouted the Head Navy Officer.

"I want my daughter back!" shouted Amy's father who rushed with the Navy Officers down to the pier.

Amy held onto Sonic for dear life, while she clamped her eyes shut. Their bodies then collided with the sea at full-force.

**Wilkenshire Bay:**

Sonic raised himself above the water and took a big gasp of air. He then noticed something was missing. The girl he was carrying.

"Ah gosh! Where's that lass I had with me?" questioned Sonic looking around.

He then noticed something below him sinking lower every second.

"Ah! There she is!" exclaimed Sonic who then dived under to retrieve her.

Sonic surfaced with Amy in his arms. He then noticed that Amy's face was going blue and she was gasping for air.

"Okay, you can't breathe! Okay uh, um..." stuttered Sonic fluttering as to what he should do.

He then noticed that Amy's dress was very thick and had lots of layers. He then thought if he could take that excess clothing off of her and leave the one layer on, she could breathe.

"Okay lass, this may seem a bit drastic, but hey, this is quite enjoyable for a man" stated Sonic putting his plan into action.

Sonic started to take Amy's huge fluffy dress off, he got it off and let it float away in the water. He then took her thermo's off and discarded them as well. He then got to the second layer and saw it was a corsette. (A/N: A corsette is a tight under-garment which holds your dress up better. It's done up really tight at the back).

Sonic turned Amy over to her side, and started un-straping the corsette. He then got down to the last strap and ripped it open. He then heard Amy start spluttering and coughing.

He dumped the corsette in the water and left her in her under-dress. Sonic's legs were getting tired from holding Amy up while stripping her down to help her breathe, since he had to tred water for so long, his legs were giving way.

Amy started moving and swam off of Sonic's arms. Sonic finally could relax a little in the water.

"What the!" cried Amy looking down at her under-dress. "Where has all my clothing gone!".

"Well, you see, you were gasping for breath, and I had to help you breathe so I stripped you to your under-dress, which helped 'cause you're breathing now" explained Sonic.

Amy just gaped at Sonic and didn't say a word.

"You had too many layers of clothing on, the corsette was the problem though" stated Sonic.

"You PERVERT!" screamed Amy who started to swim towards the shore.

"Hey! Wait a sec' lass!" pleaded Sonic. "Don't go! I know! I've got an idea!".

"What then!" yelled Amy looking furious.

"Well, you could join my crew!" stated Sonic smiling.

"Are you kidding me!" cried Amy now laughing. "Like I'd join your crew of sleazes".

"Hey! We're not all like that! Join my crew and I could make it worth your while!" explained Sonic.

"Alright then, what can make it worth my while?" asked Amy, starting to get tired from tredding water.

"Well, my crew and I are searching for a very interesting treasure, this treasure has an unimaginable power which is wanted by everyone!" explained Sonic.

"Keep talking" said Amy, now listening intenly.

"Well, this treasure is hidden in the depths of sea, and is guarded by unknown creatures, you have to get seven bone keys to open the chest".

"And, what exactly is inside this chest?".

"Well, I don't know its appearance but I know its power. It can grant you one wish, per person that is".

"One wish?".

"One wish. Anything you want, this treasure can grant it for you".

"Mum...".

"What did you say?".

"Oh, I was just saying what I'd wish for. The only thing I want is for my Mother to be back here with me".

"Well come with us, find this treasure, and make your wish come true".

"But, I can't. My Father wouldn't allow it".

"You're going to stay put by your Old Geizer's side for the rest of your life? Come on, your Mother wants to be with you!".

"You...you really think so?".

"Course I do! So, what do you say?".

Amy looked across at the pier where her Father and the Navy Officers had arrived. Her Father had dived into the water, and the Navy Officers followed. Amy had to make her choice, join Sonic's pirate crew and get her mum back, or stay by her Father's side forever. Amy was just about to speak but she was grabbed around the waist by her Father.

"Amy! Thank goodness you're okay! I was afrai-- WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHING!" wailed her Father.

"Calm down Dad! Sonic helped me--".

"Ahem" coughed Sonic. "Captain Sonic that is".

"Ah, right, Captain Sonic helped me to breathe 'cause I wasn't breathing" explained Amy.

"But, he stripped you do--".

"Dad, I can't bother trying to explain" said Amy.

Come on then, the Navy will take care of that scum!" said her Father glaring at Sonic.

"NO!" screamed Amy. "I'm sick and tired of you, all you care about is money and publicity, it's like I'm invisible!".

"Amy!" yelled her Father. "That is not true! Gee, honey I've got to go to a meeting very soon, I have no time for this!".

"See what I mean! You care nothing for me!" snapped Amy.

At that very moment, there was the sound of something coming towards them at very fast speed. Amy looked to the side of her and saw a huge ship speeding through the water towards them.

"Well there's my queue!" grinned Sonic.

The ship slowed down when it reached Sonic. A rope was let down and Sonic sped over to it, and held on tight.

"Well, are you comin' or not savvy?" asked Sonic directing his stare at Amy.

Amy just stared from Sonic to her Father.

"You're not actually thinking of going with him? I mean, you'd be a shame to the family!" scoffed her Father.

"Well then, I guess I better walk the walk of shame, 'cause I'm going" stated Amy grinning at her Father.

Sonic swam out to her, grabbed her, dragged her to the rope, held on, and got pulled up.

"Don't just sit there tredding water men! Get them!" wailed the Navy Officer.

The Navy Officers started struggling through the water towards the ship. Sonic and Amy had gotten onto the ship.

**The Red Hering:**

"Set sail my crew!" shouted Sonic. "Let's get away from this choppy bay!".

Sonic then heard some scratching from the side of the boat. He looked down to the side and saw some Navy Officers climbing up the side using their swords.

"Ah scallywag!" cried Sonic. "Swerve the boat to make them lose balance, so they fall off!".

"Aye aye Cap'n!" cheered Kenny.

The boat then started swerving furiously. Amy had to hold onto the mast. Meanwhile, Bogar had gone downstairs to see if he could get them off down there.

Bogar went to the side of the ship the Navy Officers were on to try an knock them off. He then quite swiftly flung open the canon window to see where they were. He then heard a scream and a splash. He looked out of the canon window and saw one of the Navy Officers cursing in the water below. He then saw a knife next to the window.

"Wow, Bogar smart" grinned Bogar to himself.

"Good work Bogar!" shouted Sonic from up above.

"Thanks Cap'n!" yelled Bogar hitting his head on the opening.

Meanwhile on deck, they crew had discarded of all of the Navy Officers, and were now celebrating. Sonic then heard someone shout 'Open Fire!' so he told everyone to duck. Bullets then started to make craters everywhere around the ship. They waited and it then stopped. Amy got up and looked over the edge.

She saw her Father in the water fuming.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" screamed her Father. "YOU'RE NOT DAUGHTER OF MINE!".

Sonic came up behind Amy and placed his hat on her head. Amy then took it off and waved with it to her Father.

Her Father then had a hissy-fit in the water and started yelling until his face went purple with rage.

The ship then sailed on into the sunset. Amy was now the newest crew member of Captain Sonic's crew, and she was finally going to get her Mother back. What adventures would she go through? It was only a matter of time till she found out...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was the first chapter of **Pirates of Mobius**! I hope you all like it! Trust me, this is going to be an action-packed, awesome story! Well thank you all for reading and please suppot this story! Thank you again and please review!

xX-KSF-Xx


End file.
